


New Years Eve

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: It’s New Years Eve. Eliot keeps his promise.





	New Years Eve

“Q, it’s New Years Eve. This is the one party a year that I absolutely insist that you attend and you know I won’t take no for an answer.”

“But can’t we-“

“Shhh. Stop arguing with me. Remember darling, I’m much taller and stronger than you.”

“I don’t know what that has to do with anything-“

“Oh I think you do dear.”

Eliot winks at Quentin and puts his hands on his shoulders.

“Come on, you don’t have to mingle if you don’t want to. You can stay by my side the entire night and I’ll soothe your anxieties.”

“Fine.”

A few hours later Quentin is joining everyone in the Physical Kids cottage trying to enjoy himself for the most part. Eliot had made him a strong drink that was making him woozy already. He was such a light weight. 

Eliot kept him at arms length the entire time, keeping his promise, pulling him close for little hugs and forehead kisses. 

Margo handed him a shot of tequila and said cheers. 

Quentin swallowed the shot and grabbed Eliot and took claim over his mouth. 

“Mmm, Q. I always forget how horny you get when you drink.”

“El I want to make out with you at midnight. We can’t forget. How much time do we have?”

Eliot looked at the clock behind them.

“It’s 11:35. We won’t forget. Promise.”

Quentin grabbed a fist full of Eliot’s shirt to pull him down for a kiss. Something took him over and he couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop. He wanted Eliot right now. Right here.

Eliot pulled away suppressing a giggle. 

“Wow Q, calm down. I’m not going anywhere. Come on, let’s sneak away.”

He led Quentin down the hall into an empty room and closed the door behind them. He put his drink down and slipped his shirt off and began unbuttoning Quentin’s pants. Quentin felt a bit dizzy but Eliot steadied him. 

Before Quentin knew what was happening Eliot had him pinned against a wall kissing down his neck. He slipped his hand down Quentin’s pants and gripped him, making Quentin moan into his mouth. 

He let go and pulled both their pants down. He slipped Quentin’s shirt off and began kissing down his stomach. He got down on his knees and took Quentin into his mouth while stroking himself with his other hand. Quentin was moaning and gasping above him. 

After a few minutes Eliot could hear people down the hall counting down from 10. He glanced up at Quentin and realized he wasn’t paying any attention because he was having his mind blown. Eliot knew he couldn’t let midnight go and not kiss Quentin. That had been his only request and he couldn’t break his promise.

3..2..1..

Eliot pulled Quentin out of his mouth and stood up. Quentin moaned in disapproval.

“Happy New Year, Q. It’s midnight.”

He grabbed both sides of Quentin’s face and leaned down to kiss him. He could hear the voices of his friends cheering. 

A whole minute later he let go and pressed their foreheads together.  
Quentin took a deep breath.

“I completely forgot, El. Thanks.”

“Of course, Q. I promised.”

“You’re amazing. But, um...can you finish me off? I feel like I’m gonna burst.”

Eliot laughed. “Yes Q. You’re adorable.”


End file.
